The Story of an Innocent Girl
by drummagal
Summary: Sakura- An orphan who is raised by a nun. Syaoran- The most eligible bachelor. What will happen to the heart of a young girl when they meet?
1. The Little Orphan

*The Story of an Innocent Girl*

Alrightos people! Welcome to my 2nd ff. I know I should be finishing "Dark and Light" but I got this idea in my head. Well, it was sort of a dream I had last night. I hope you all enjoy it. (Doubt you would) But sit back and read!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything except the story. CCS owns it, so tough! Hahahaha…

Chapter 1 – The Little Orphan*

Sixteen years ago – 

It was dawn. The sun was rising slowly, melting its warmness in the sky, creating a reddish orange glow. In the busy streets of Hong Kong, their everyday ritual, a couple were walking their baby. Unlike the previous days, they did not expect this to happen. They did not expect to be killed. A drunken man fell asleep behind the wheels while trying to drive home getting all three adults hurt, or rather dead. The little baby, in her stroller, still asleep was pushed aside, away from the scene of the crime. Sirens were now ringing the neighbourhood. To everyone there, it was just another tragic accident. But for Sister Marianne, her life has changed. The car had crashed right in front of a Religious Boarding School (I am not religious as you can see). Marianne had witnessed the accident and had seen the stroller being pushed off into the bushes, hidden.

Sister Marianne-

'**The stroller! Is there a baby inside? I hope the crash didn't affect it. Should I go check on it? Did anyone notice?' her thoughts kept arguing inside her head, '****I must.' She finally concluded.**

She ran as fast as her tiny feet could carry her, past the accident, past the firemen and finally, past the nosey neighbours. In the bush, she found a little baby girl, wailing. As she stepped in to pick her up, the baby stopped crying and smiled.

'**Oh my, she smiled!' Marianne thought happily.**

She had been a widow for the last twenty years or so and was a teacher at the school. Surprised that she would ever fall in love with a little baby, Marianne picked the baby up and brought her home, to the school.

Present – 

"Sakura, wake up or you'll be late!" an old lady yelled, pounding at the door. With the racket, Sakura wasn't sure if she'll get any sleep at all. Just then, it popped into her mind. Today was the first day of term. She was indeed late. Jumping out of bed, she tried tackling her uniform and brushing her teeth at the same time. Combing her hair straight, she looked straight into the mirror. Sighing, she walked opened the door to find a rather plump nun looking at her with a very crossed expression. "What too you so long?" she demanded.

"Sorry mother. I forgot to set the alarm clock last night." She whispered looking at the ground. She hated it when her mother was mad.

"Remember to set it tonight alright?" Marianne paused "Get to the diner hall and eat up before you go to class." With that, she left. Sakura just stared into space for a few good seconds and proceeded to the diner hall. Humming as she skipped her way down the long corridor, she heard laughs. It seemed to be coming from outside. She cantered down the stairwell and out the door of their residence. Immediately, she saw a group of girls in a circle. They seemed to be laughing at someone in the middle. Curious as Sakura was, she stuck her head through the crowd. "Nani! What are you doing to my friend?" Sakura gasped looking at the helpless figure on the ground. She ran over to the young girl's side and helped her up before raging in fury. "What were you doing to Tomoyo?" she yelled at the girls. The group of girls that surrounded them were thin, beautiful and bitches. They only cared about their looks and reputation, not what 'losers' thought of them. The 'prep' group, as people called them, had all the girls' reputation of being sluts and whores. Of course, they didn't know because guys swarm around them, blinded by their beauty and popularity, like bees to honey.

"What's up with your attitude Kinomoto? Can't you see your friend is enjoying our company?" she asked sweetly, winking at Tomoyo. With long, dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she was evidently the most popular one of all. Putting her hands on her hips, she waited for Sakura's reply, watching her fume.

"Saku, I'll be alright. Calm down. Don't let her get to you. She wants you expelled. Please." Tomoyo pleaded. But no one could stop Sakura as she threw her fists at the girl. The punch made her fly back and land onto the ground with a loud thump and then a shriek was heard.

"You made my nose bleed! Fucking hell! I will kill you Sakura if it's the last thing I do." The bleeding girl got up and ran towards Sakura, tackling her. They both fell onto the ground and started wrestling with each other. More and more spectators gathered around while the helpless friends stood back, afraid that if they tried to take them away, they would too get hurt. Chants were now heard from the crowd. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" From afar, teachers came rushing to see a large cluster of people. As they pushed towards the centre, their minds have already found an answer, "Jane and Sakura." They all sighed. This was going to be their last chance. These two young ladies have been on each other since their first year at the school. The principal had warned them numerous times and yet they failed to follow. They were going to be expelled.

*Dum dum dum dum!! I wonder what's going to happen next? I made a bit up. But hey, it's my story and I can do whatever I want! So naninani booboo! J


	2. Sent Away

*Story of an Innocent Girl*

Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this but I'm actually getting props and no flames neither! Yay! Haha… I'm so lame. Anyway, just to get things clearer, I wanna make Syaoran older… not by much… Don't get mad though. PLEASE~ so, yah, sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS cause if I do, I don't think I'd be at all surprised that I got reviews.

Chapter 2 – Sent Away*

Outside the principal's office –

Sakura was nervous. She totally forgot about obeying the rules. It was too late to say sorry now. She had plenty of chances given, but yet again, she failed to succeed. Looking up, she saw the girl she wanted to kill the most. The one who picked on her best friend everyday. It was a funny sight right now, with an icepack on her nose and scars all over her face, but somehow she couldn't laugh aloud.

Sniffs were heard from outside her office. Jane's parents are hard to handle, but rules are rules, she could not allow her to stay. Now her problem was on Sakura. Her only 'family' was Sister Marianne. She can't just simply 'kick her out'; they didn't have money to pay for her tuition. They only way Sakura could go to school here was because Sister Marianne worked here. Now, Sister Marianne is sitting across from her, her face tear-stained. "Is there any way you can pay for Sakura's tuitions if she goes anywhere else?" Principal Mary asked quietly, feeling the uneasiness between them.

"No. I don't know what to do." Sister Marianne cried out. "I'm supposed to take care of her and now? She'll have no education. It's my entire fault. I should've given her away in the first place." By now, she was wailing. It hurt to know that she could not help the only one she loved could, her daughter.

Suddenly, a thought clicked to the Principal's head. "How about…" Suddenly a yelp was heard from outside. Opening the door, the two adults saw two girls basically on top of each other pulling each others' hair and bitch slapping each other. They quickly ran over to where they were and pulled the two apart.

"You bitch." Jane spat, "Because of you, I have to leave this school. I you weren't born, I wouldn't have to leave. Sister Marianne, I'm really sorry. But you're a sister. You're not supposed to have a kid. What is she? Some bastard from a one night stand?" Not knowing about Sakura's past. The Principal not being able to hold her anger any longer slapped her across the face. "What was that for?" Jane yelled angrily.

"Miss Glassendale, your behaviour is unbelievable! I will speak to your parents about your language as well as your manners. Even if Sakura did not attend this school, I would have you expelled. Now wait out here and before you do leave the school, all of your free time will be used on writing me an essay on your behaviour. It has to be at least two thousand words and don't even think about leaving it because you're leaving because you are not leaving this school until I get it. Do you understand?" Principal Mary said, narrowing her eyes into slits. "Such students should never be allowed in my school!" with that, she waved both Sakura and her mother into her office.

Inside, Principal Mary continued, "As I was saying, how about contacting the son of Theresa? I know you two were best friends until she past away and she did owe you a big favour. I'm sure her son knows about it too." She then paused to look at Sister Marianne for an answer, instead, Sakura chirped up.

"Why does she owe mother a favour?" She asked eagerly, forgetting the situation they were in.

"Sakura darling, Theresa was a dear friend of mine, also a teacher at this school. One day, she fell in love with a man and she left here. Of course, Principal Mary here didn't allow that. But being a true friend, I helped her." A small smile formed on her lips, "I was so happy for her. Although I know that I did not, and do not wish to marry, I knew that she was deeply in love and that it would be wonderful for her. Mary finally forgave us, and when it was her wedding, we all went. But…" her voice was now cracking, "she died sometime before you came into my life leaving her husband and son. Just five years ago, her husband past away too. I know her son very well myself and I am confident that he will be able to take care of you, if not, just feed for you, pay for your school fees and provide shelter. After all, he is one of the most eligible bachelors in town."

"Mother, even if I leave with him, I shall always come back and visit both you two and Tomoyo, and mother, please take care of Tomoyo for me. The other girls always tease and pick on her. You mustn't let it happen again." Sakura asked with her emerald eyes sparkle like a puppy looking at their master adoringly.

"Of course girl, but you must also remember to pray each night for yourself and your parents above you. It is them who brought you to me." Marianne spoke softly, on the verge of crying.

Finally, both mother and daughter left the room hand in hand and went to Sakura's room to pack her stuff while Principal Mary called up Theresa's son to explain the situation and call upon Jane and her parents, who had arrived.

At the main doors –

By now, not only Sakura and Marianne were in tears, but so were Tomoyo and the Principal. "Sakura, remember to call us okay? I know he's not here yet and everything but I want you to have this." Tomoyo gently placed a thin necklace with a heart-shaped pendant around Sakura's neck. Sakura held onto the pendant and a new set of tears rolled down her cheek. She hugged her best friend again while they both cried quietly, their eyes red and swollen.

As if on cue, a black Porsche convertible drove up the driveway and stopped in front of the main doors, music from the car blasting away.

--I… I stand, not crawling, not falling down--

"Hi Aunt Marianne!" the driver called out while turning the music off. He got out of the car and walked towards the group. "It's been a while since we've met. Well, since mum passed away." He said to Marianne, not blinking.

"Yes, it has been a while. But I guess now we'll have to see each other more often!" Marianne replied with a smile across her face. "Let me introduce you to your new roommate, Sakura." Pulling the teary Sakura away from her friend. "I suggest you take her away before we start crying again. We'd look ridiculous!" she said trying to laugh aloud, and then looked in Sakura's eyes. "I want you to listen to him okay? He did not choose to do this for us. Be grateful that you have met such a nice young man. Now go along. I don't want to see anyone crying a new set of tears now!" with that, she pushed Sakura to Tomoyo.

"I promise I'll call you once I get to the apartment. Maybe one day we'll all be able to go out for a drink or movies or something. Take care of yourself." And pulled Tomoyo into their last hug and ran to the convertible carrying her small luggage "Bye guys! I'll miss you!" and jumped into the car.

As the car sped off, Sakura took one last look of her previous school, and home and began to cry. "Aw, hey, don't cry. I know I'm supposed to be like five years older than you and stuff, but my weakness is still crying girls. If you keep on crying, I don't think I'll be able to help myself and cry with you." He looked over and saw a weak smile on Sakura's face. "C'mon, what do you say? Go back to my apartment, grab some ice cream and a movie? Don't you dare say no neither. I'm not used to having girls reject me, and to say you're so young." He looked over at Sakura again and noticed that this time, she was frowning. "Uh… what's wrong?"

"I'm not that young! I know I was crying like a little girl and everything but that does not mean I'm young at all and if you think that ice cream will satisfy all my needs, you are so wrong!" Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"Yo, I'm the one who's supposed to be complaining here! Your principal called me up yesterday and I come down here today to pick you up. You should be happy that I actually did. I mean, I have a lot of work to do. I make my own money and now I have to pay for your needs too. To tell you the truth, I'm not all that happy about this arrangement but my mother owed your mother a favour and I'm just doing one of her last wishes, to repay Aunt Marianne." The young man roared. Once again, he turned on the music.
    
    I…I bleed the demons that drag me down
    
    I…I stand, (for nothing),not crawling, (decending),not falling down (of calms within the eye)

'**I wish he didn't just yell at me like that. I mean I didn't mean to say all those things, but now I don't even know if he'll talk to me. I don't even know his name for Christ's sake! Maybe I should apologize?' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I am grateful that you have the heart to take me in. Will you please forgive my rudeness?" Sakura apologized innocently. "I didn't catch your name neither. What is it?"**

Sighing, he answered lightly, "Apology accepted, and I also apologize for yelling at you like that. It's just that, well, I haven't exactly lived with anyone since my father passed away and I've been pretty independent. Having you to take care of in my life is a really big thing for me. Anyway, enough of this, my name is Li Syaoran. You can either call me Li, or Syaoran." 

*So what do you think? I tried to make this chapter longer, but being a slow thinker, typer, writer, eater, walker, talker etc. It was pretty hard for me to write these things. But anyhoo, this is up and I hope ya'll enjoyed it and if you gots suggestions, tell me and yah… Uhm… I tried to make this Syaoran thing a surprise but I guess it wasn't much of one!

-drummagal


End file.
